What I've been looking for
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Better Title! This is still a redo on SPD with a BridgeSky twist. And those of you expecting it to be exactly like the series, HAHA! IT'S NOT!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD! Did I say I did? NO! You'll never take me alive! NEVER!

A/N: Finally! I have finally started me re-do on SPD! I got everything I need, except a cool title. Anyone has any suggestions for a cool name for this fic? Otheriwde I'm gonna have to stick with this current one,,,, Well, I was planning to do a birthday fic for the Holiday Series, but I have a serious lack of time, so if anyone wants to do it instead, they're welcome to use Matt, but give him back later cuz he's mine.

Episode One: Beginnings.

Dl

Dl

"Sky Tate is such a pig!" a high-pitched female voice screeched loudly in the thankfully empty Common Room. Well, empty save for one brown-haired male who was currently looking like the wail had shattered his ear-drums.

"He's not _that_ bad..." the male tried to pacify her, one hand rubbing his ear.

"Are you kidding me?! He is the most arrogant, rude and pompous assed person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" the blonde girl fumed, tossing her curls over her shoulder. That would be Sydney Drew, the famous singer, fencer, model and who-knows-what-else. She was a very beautiful girl and had a bubbly personality, very cheerful, but currently very angry.

"You just need to get to know him," the younger male offered. The peace-maker would happen to be Bridge Carson, resident genius and psychic. Bridge was the odd one of their little group and mostly had the role of being peacemaker among his teammates. He was not tall, dark and good-looking by any standards, but he had a boyish charm about him which endeared him to everyone. His cheerful outlook of life helped him stay cheery all the time and try to break tension among his teammates by a random comment which got an exasperated sigh from one and an an amused sigh from another.

"You have a problem with me, Sydney?" a deeper voice came from the door. Bridge and Syd turned to the door to see the reason for the girl's current frustration. Sky Tate, son of the first Red Ranger of SPD, the best fighter of the Academy and, by his standards, the model cadet. Sky was a strict, by-the-rules cadet and a stick the size of a pine tree up his ass.

"Yeah, I believe I do!" Syd growled at him.

"Take it to Cruger then," Sky smirked and turned to walk out. His eyes met Bridge's for a second and softened minutely before hardening again, "tuck that shirt in, Bridge." He left.

"I can't believe him!" Syd ranted, "First of all, we get our butts kicked by a couple of street-thieves, then he has the nerve to say that he's 'ready' to be a Ranger! He looks down on us all the time! Why do we listen to him?" she huffed.

"I admit that was rather uncalled for," Bridge nodded, "he doesn't think of us at the same level as him, but he's a pretty nice guy when you get to know him."

"Bridge, the guy has never given anyone a compliment or a nice glance ever. I'm beginning to think his face has been frozen in a scowl!"

"Sky warms up to you after a while," Bridge insisted.

"Really?" Syd said skeptically.

"Yeah. When Sky and I first became roommates, he was cold to me too. He's warmed up a lot!" Bridge nodded.

"You guys were roommates before I joined?" syd looked surprised.

"Yup. He and I have been rooming since I was nine and he was twelve!" Bridge grinned.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Knock, knock," a small nine year old said nervously from the doorway of the room.**_

_**Sky glanced up uninterestedly and then returned to his his book, making a come-in gesture with one hand.**_

_**"Um, I-I'm Bridge. I think I got the right room, but if I haven't, I'll apologise and leave cause I know I'll have probably imposed on you and that's not a good thing, at least that's what my mom says cause she says that everyone needs some space and I'm totally okay with that cause I need my space too, so I'll just apologise and leave. Have I got the right room?" he said in one breath.**_

_**"..." was Sky's response.**_

_**"What?" Bridge asked nervously.**_

_**"Uh, never mind. You've got the right room. I'm Schuyler, your roommate, but everyone calls me Sky."**_

_**"Nice ta meetcha, Schuyler!"**_

_**Two weeks later, Sky still hadn't taken the time to get to know his roommate, aside from the fact about his powers because the gloves were too hard to miss, or to even talk to him. They only met at bedtime when they had to be in the same room. Bridge was a D-squad cadet and Sky was a C-squad cadet, meaning they had completely different schedules, something that didn't bother Sky in the least.**_

_**All that changed a week later, when Sky was returning from training. He stopped short as he saw Bridge trying desperately to fend off three others cadets who were easily older than hinm by a few years. They were trying to hit him, but he managed to dodge most of the blows, occasionally returning them, but his focus was mostly on trying not to hurt those attacking him and not getting hurt himself. Sky was rather surprised at his skills, they were impressive for a D-level cadet, but he broke out of his surprise as Bridge let out a cry of pain as one of the cadets kicked him in the ribs from behind. Sky reacted immediately, throwing up a shield and charging the cadets, knocking them off Bridge.**_

_**"You okay?" Sky asked Bridge.**_

_**"Yeah, just bumps and bruises," Bridge winced as he stood up, clearly more hurt than he said he was.**_

_**"That's enough!" a new voice growled out. It belonged to none other than Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger, the Commander of SPD.**_

_**"Commander!" Sky let out a gasp.**_

_**"Cadets," he addressed the boys who had been attacking Bridge, "please go to my office so that I can expell you properly."**_

_**The boys shuffled off and the Commander turned to Bridge and Sky, "Cadet Tate, you acted swiftly and correctly to save your fellow cadet. i'm proud of you."**_

_**"Thank you, sir," Sky saluted.**_

_**"Carson," he turned to Bridge, "that was some impressive fighting that I saw through the security cameras. Where did you learn that?"**_

_**"My mother, sir. My dad taught her how to fight and she taught me," he nodded.**_

_**"Well, I'd say it was good enough to get you promoted to C-squad," the Commander smiled.**_

_**"I'm C-squad?!" Bridge said in shock.**_

_**"As of now. Please collect your new uniform and schedule from Dr. Manx," Cruger nodded and walked off.**_

_**"Whoa, you've got to be the youngest C-squad member ever!" Sky said in shock.**_

_**"Wow, I'm C-squad..."Bridge seemed to be stuck on repeat.**_

_**"Uh Bridge?" Sky said hesitantly.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Why were they attacking you?"**_

_**"They found out I had powers. They wanted to teach a 'freak' like me a lesson," Bridge sighed sadly.**_

_**Sky frowned, "I have to say that I'm sorry that I didn't try to get to know you. We're roommates, we should at least try to get along."**_

_**"Well, we're on the same squad right now and we're roommates! We have a lot of time!"Bridge grinned widely.**_

_**"Well, let's discuss this in the infirmary while you get treated," Sky looked at the various injuries on Bridge's young bdy.**_

_**"I'm f-" his legs gave out before he could finish the sentence, but Sky caught him and slung one arm over his shoulders.**_

_**"Suuuure you are..."**_

_**End flashback.**_

"Wow, Sky really did that?" Syd said in wonder.

"Yup. Even though it doesn't seem like it, Sky is always looking out for us!" Bridge nodded again.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all..." she grinned back at him.

"See-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by another announcement.

"**B-SQUAD, REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE IMMEDIATELY!**"

"Aw man," Bridge and Syd said together. They glanced at each other and burst out laughing as they left for the Command Centre.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge walked into his and Sky's shared room and waited for Sky to come in. He had a feeling that Sky would be pissed at becoming the Blue Ranger and having a former street-thief receive the status he always wanted. Bridge didn't want to add his own problems to the ones aready brewing but he couldn't help but feel jealous of Sky. Sure, he had become the Green Ranger, but he really wanted to become the Blue Ranger. He would serve as the Green Ranger without complaint, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a little upset. The whizzing of the door brought his attention back as the new Blue Ranger stalked inside, tossing his morpher to the floor.

"You shouldn't do that you know," Bridge said as he picked up the morpher and put it on the nightstand.

"You shouldn't do that," Sky growled at the morpher.

"Sky, the color doesn't really matter, being a Ranger does," Bridge tried to make him understand.

"Bridge..." Sky turned his back to the room and placed his ahnds on the wall, leaning against it.

Bridge came closer to him, "Sky, I'm sure Cruger had a good reason for doing what he did. You're overreacting-"

"Bridge, I was supposed to be the Red Ranger! I don't see what is fair about the fact that some street thief just came over and took what I have striven for for years! That is not fair! He hasn't even had a day of training and he just comes over and takes it?! What's fair in that?" Sky wheeled around as Bridge put his hand on his shoulder and grabbed the Green Rangers arms tightly, pulling him near to his face, "WHAT'S FAIR IN THAT?!"

"SKY!" Bridge let out a whimper at the tight grip, sure he would have bruises there by morning. The pain was nothing compared to what Sky was obviously feeling at not being Red Ranger, not achieving what he had devoted his entire life to.

The whimper broke through the haze of anger surrounding Sky's mind. He was suddenly aware of the fact that Bridge was barely inches away from him and that he was staring into his pale blue eyes. He let go of him abruptly, "I am so sorry..." 

"It's alright. I understand what you're feeling Sky, but you have to trust Cruger. I'm sure he has his reasons for doing what he is, everything will work out in the end," Bridge nodded and gave Sky a hug.

"I hope it does..." Sky, having gotten used to these private hugs, returned it.

"It will. Promise," Bridge pulled away and held out his hands, palms upwards, towards Sky

Sky recognised that gesture and smiled softly as he slapped his palms lightly against Bridge's, Bridge doing the same thing next and then they gently flicked each other on the nose. Sky grinned, feeling much lighter than he had been before and lay down on his bed, Bridge following the suit on his own bed.

"Bridge?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah...that's what friends are for."

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we're good Rangers?"

"Hard to say. This is just the beginning."

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Yeah, I know you probably think that's really short, but this is just the beginning! Next up: Confronted and hopefully a new chapter of Talk Show!


	2. Confronted

Disclaimer: Why do we need to keep posting these? If I owned SPD, we would be watching this!

A/N: Oh, that was a good response for the first chapter and I gotta say, the only thing I hate about this fic is the stupid name. But that's the best I could get!

Episode Two: Confronted

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge ran after the alien perp, glancing quickly to see Jack and Sky collide into each other. He suppressed a sigh at the pending argument and turned his attention to the alien. He managed to flip him onto the ground and cuff him, but not before getting the wind knocked out of him by the alien, who slammed him against a pile of wooden plates. He returned with the thief to the sight of Jack and Sky arguing while Syd and Z brought along the other thief.

"I could've been in on the action, if some squad leader did his job!" Jack complained.

"For once, I agree with you," Sky nodded.

"Thank you! Now who is squad leader?" Jack looked at his squad.

"That'd be you," Sky patted Jack on the back and Bridge had to suppress a laugh at the sheepish expression on his leader's face.

Oh the way back to base, Jack was riding with the girls in their jeep and Bridge and Sky rode behind them in their own jeep.

"I can't believe he wasn't even aware he was our leader!" Sky grumbled.

"Give him time, Sky," Bridge, ever the optimist, supplied with a smile, "He's new to this. He'll learn."

"Hopefully soon," Sky muttered and then gave Bridge a glance without even turning away from the road, "How'd it go with that alien anyway? I was gonna follow you, but ran into our esteemed leader."

"I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked outta me," Bridge shrugged and turned his attention to the road as well.

"Yet you managed to supply us with a Bridge-babble? I'm impressed," Sky said teasingly.

"We can discuss my lung power later," Bridge pointed his nose up and pretended to sulk.

Sky couldn't help but let out a laugh at Bridge's expression. He looked so cute doing that….. _Whoa, cute?_ Sky stopped his thoughts, _when have I ever thought Bridge was cute? Thoughts need to go away now!_

"Sky, we're there!" Bridge's voice and his hand on Sky's shoulder shook the Blue Ranger out of his daze.

"What? Oh, we're back," Sky hopped out followed by Bridge and, after a quick debriefing, headed to their room.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of their 'dashing, handsome and brave leader' as Jack had dubbed himself, coming into the Command Centre dressed only in his pajamas. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand to stifle more giggles as Sky sent a glare in his direction. He couldn't figure out why, but Sky was getting very disgruntled whenever the word 'Jack' left his lips. He had chalked it down to Sky's intense dislike of the guy, but this was getting ridiculous. 

As they headed into their room, Bridge turned to his roommate and put his hands on his hips, "Alright, what's the big idea?"

"Huh?" was Sky's eloquent response.

"Why are you scowling at me whenever I say the word 'Jack'?" Bridge pressed.

"I am not!" Sky said, scowling.

"You're doing it just now!" Bridge pointed out, "Syd and Z mention him and don't scowl that much!"

"I just don't like him, Bridge. He doesn't care about his position or it's responsibilities! He's thinks this is just some joke!" Sky said frustrated, sitting down on his bed.

"Just give him time, Sky. I'm sure that he'll-"

"How much time? You heard Cruger, this Grumm is really deadly and he's already attacking earth!" Sky growled.

"Sky, just trust Cruger, okay? I've told you this several times, I promise it'll all work out," Bridge kneeled in front of Sky and put his hand on his knee.

"How can you be so sure?" Sky looked out their window.

Bridge tapped his forehead with a wink, "I just do. It's kinda in my job description. If you don't trust Cruger on this, trust me, okay?"

Sky sighed. He couldn't ever win an argument with the Green Ranger it seemed, "Alright, I'm holding you on that."

"Deal!" Bridge grinned.

Dl

Dl

Dl

_Now this is getting ridiculous,_ Bridge thought as they crawled through the mud course for the fifth time. Jack seemed to have gone mad with power, making the B-squad go through intense training while he sat through it all and watched.

"Still think he's a good guy?" Sky muttered to him. Bridge rolled his eyes and flicked mud at Sky before crawling out of the mud-track, ahead of the others. He stood up and offered Z a hand up as well. She took it with a smile and pulled herself up.

"Thanks," She muttered to him.

"Anytime," Bridge whispered back.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sky had got into another fight over Jack's leadership skills.

"You are the worst leader in history!" Sky yelled.

"Oh yeah? I must the best choice since I'm the Red Ranger! For your insolence, you have to run the course again and the rest of you, report for marital arts training in five minutes!" he walked off.

"That rotten b-" Bridge's look stopped Syd from completing the thought and she settled for something less….explicit, "beatnik."

"Beatnik?" Z said, amused.

"Bridge doesn't let anyone swear," she sighed and trudged back to her room with her partner as Sky headed for the beginning of the course.

Sky began to jog along the track, silently fuming about the Red Ranger as he went. That street-thief had no right to the Red Ranger morpher! He was about to let out a few colorful curses when he was aware of someone running beside him.

"No cursing!" Bridge said with a muddy grin.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"Running?" Bridge pointed to his feet, which were indeed doing said action.

"He told me to do this, not you," Sky pointed out.

"We're roommates and teammates. We gotta stick together," Bridge grinned.

Sky couldn't think what to say to that, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Dl

Dl

Dl

Jack had finally gotten his act together to work together with the Rangers and Sky had just returned from supervising Jack's run through the mud course. Bridge yawned as he entered the room to see the Blue Ranger looking thoughtfully out the window.

"What's up?" he asked as the door closed behind him.

"Thinking. I wanted to ask you something actually," Sky turned to him.

"What?" Bridge sat down.

"You seemed really friendly with Jack when we were condemning him," Sky said plainly.

"Friendly?" Bridge cocked his head.

" 'I like your dreads'?" Sky raised an eyebrow, "is there something I should be aware of?"

"Oh that! I just didn't want to hurt his feelings," Bridge shrugged, oblivious to the fact that they had gotten him thrown out of SPD for a while, and then gave him a pointed look, "What did you think it was?"

"Nothing," Sky said quickly.

"It is never 'nothing'," Bridge smiled.

"Alright, I thought that you….. 'liked' Jack," Sky looked away.

"Whoa, no way! I mean, I like him as a friend, but nothing more than that!" Bridge flailed, blushing.

"I know, sorry about that," Sky sighed, "just wanted to be sure." 

"Sky, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. People make mistakes, it's a part of being human. It's easy for anyone to condemn others, but it takes guts to forgive someone. I guess I like to live dangerously," he winked.

"I guess you're right," Sky grinned slightly.

"When am I not?" Bridge said with a fake arrogant air.

"When your experiments explode and set the room on fire?"

"Hey, that was one time!"

"You blew up a potato and set the room of fire!"

"I didn't know it'd be that hazardous!"

"Right."

Bridge grinned at Sky and then looked out the window, "Maybe there's a chance we'll become a real team yet."

"Maybe, yeah."

Bridge looked back at him, his smile never leaving his face, "You up for it?"

Sky smiled back, "Sure." He stood up and walked to Bridge's bed, the two of them doing their special 'handshake' before caught Bridge in a head-lock and gave him a noogie.

"Sky, that's hurts!" Bridge whined.

"You can take it!" Sky said playfully.

Bridge wrestled his head out of Sky's grasp and grinned up at him, thinking, _There's hope of getting him out of his shell in front of the others yet..._

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: And Confronted is done! Not my best, I'll admit it, but good enough. It's hard to do this when nearly all the episodes are Jack or Sky-centered. There _are_ other Rangers!

Bit of feedback: Sky relaxes only around Bridge because of reasons that will be explained as the story goes on. Their special handshake is the nose-flicky thing they did in the first chapter and it's origin will also be explained later because there will be (Dun Dun Duuuuunnn) flashbacks in certain chapters!

Next chapter up is Walls and Sky's feelings for Bridge are growing, but since he's Sky, he's oblivious to it,


	3. Walls

Disclaimer: NO!

A/N: Hey! Now this story is gonna get interesting! There will be a couple of songs in this fic and all of them are important. Cookies to whoever can guess where I got the song for this chapter! It will be credited in the next chapter, promise. So don't go and report me! Also, I forgot to mention this because I'm a wanker, but this chapter is dedicated to my two bestest friends, SkyTate18 and cnfzdpsychosis! I love you guys!

Dl

Dl

Dl

"OUCH!" Bridge let out a yelp as the light-ball backed him into a corner and tagged him on the chest.

"Sorry Bridge! Nothing personal," Jack grinned at his teammate. Bridge simply pouted and gave him a thumbs-up to show no hard feelings.

Sky continued to read the SPD handbook and eat the popcorn he had made for himself, looking up only when the light-ball tagged Syd and landed in the popcorn bowl, sending it flying in all directions.

"Come on Sky, play with us!" Syd came up to him.

"Light-ball? D-level game," Sky snorted and went back to reading.

"Reading the handbook really must get boring," an amused voice said from behind him just before the book was snatched out of his hands.

Sky turned around with a scowl as Bridge waved the handbook at him with a smile and took off down the hall. He jumped off the couch and gave chase while the other Rangers shook their heads in amusement.

"Wackos..." Syd sighed with a smile before heading towards the mess-hall with Z and Jack, still looking woeful about the broken nail.

Meanwhile, Sky was trying to catch up with the Green Ranger who had stolen his book. Sky may have been the strongest cadet, but Bridge made up for his lack of strength in his speed and flexibility. The momentum he gained from moving around quickly made up for his lack of raw strength, resulting in him and Sky becoming an unstoppable team when paired together.

Bridge ducked into an empty hallway, Sky still giving chase, and ran into one of the empty common rooms around the base. He looked around for a place to hide, but without realizing, he had slowed down enough for Sky to tackle him.

"OOF!" Bridge had the wind knocked out of him as Sky landed heavily on top of him.

"Give me back my book!" Sky reached for it.

"NO!" Bridge turned around beneath Sky and tried to hold the book away from him.

"Bridge!" Sky managed to stretch a bit further and snagged the book away from him. He was about to let out a 'HA!' of triumph, before he and Bridge realized where they were.

Sky's breath caught as he saw Bridge's face barely a couple of inches away from his. They were stretched out on the floor of the common room, Sky on top of Bridge and so close that their noses were almost touching. They continued to stare at each other for what felt like an hour before the alarms rang, bringing them to their senses. They quickly got off each other and ran towards the Command Centre, shoving that little incident to the back of their minds,

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge waited with Syd and Z in the lab with Kat for Jack and Sky, who, he could feel, were arguing yet again. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the head-ache that was beginning to form.

"Are you okay?" Syd asked softly.

"Yeah, just a slight headache," Bridge smiled at her.

"They're at it again, aren't they?" she sighed as well. Bridge only got those headaches when he either over-worked his abilities or if there were strong negative emotions in the air.

"Yup. They just never get along," Bridge frowned.

"Sky will learn to accept this, even if it takes him time. You're the one who told me that, remember?" she smiled.

'Yeah, I remember," Bridge gave her a one-armed hug.

"Good, I can't believe I just said something to defend Sky. I must have a fever!" she mock-frowned.

"I hope not," Bridge frowned seriously.

"I was kidding," Syd rolled her eyes and then straightened out the collar of his SPD jacket.

"Oh," Bridge grinned sheepishly as Jack and Sky came into the room, still arguing. After a quick reprimanding from Kat, the two of them fell silent. Then it was time for Jack and Bridge to gawk like kids as they saw their brand new bikes.

"Looks like Christmas came early this year!" Jack grinned.

"Actually, Jack, I'm Jewish. But I guess you could say Hanukah came early!" Bridge grinned at his leader while examining his own bike.

His happiness for getting the bikes was nearly completely diminished as Kat snapped at Sky and was completely dusted when Cruger informed them about his fear of the A-squad being destroyed. After that, the Rangers retreated to their room, waiting for their chance on the simulator by relaxing or in Sky's case, punching the punching-bag furiously.

"Sky, we've got Simulator training in less than an hour. Don't tire yourself out!" Bridge frowned from his bed.

Sky completely ignored him, continuing to furiously work-out. He was _not_ in the mood for Bridge to start on one of his attempts to make Sky feel better.

"Sky, are you listening to me?" Bridge asked again and this time scowled at Sky's lack of response.

"Sky!" Bridge this time got up and placed his hand on Sky's shoulder. That was it for Sky and he turned around, shoving Bridge's hand off him.

"Why don't you shut up and go have fun with Jack, your new teammate?" Sky literally spat out the word 'teammate'. He was obviously furious, but he still regretted his outburst when Bridge's expression went from surprised to hurt to anger.

"Well, excuse me for actually caring about you!" Bridge yelled back and shoved his way past Sky and out of the room.

Sky just stood in the same spot as the door closed behind his hurt roommate and then flopped down on the nearest bed. Everything seemed to be so screwed up these days. Ever since they had been promoted, the two roommates had barely spent anytime together, what with Sky's drive to be the Red Ranger and not getting the desired position. Their relationship had been strained due to the fact that Sky no longer thought about anything but how to show Cruger he was a capable cadet.

The Blue Ranger let out a sigh and covered his face with his hands. It was bad enough that he had been over irritable to everyone, but now he had gone and hurt the one person who had stuck with him throughout his emotional roller-coaster ride. The one who had listened to him rant about Cruger's decision for hours. The one who had comforted him when he had not gotten the morpher in the first place.

_Bridge,_ Sky thought, _I'm so sorry..._

Dl

Dl

Dl

Sky scowled from beneath his patrol helmet as Bridge and Jack sped ahead of the others on their high-speed bikes. Bridge had kept a large distance between them and had taken Sky' words to heart, sticking close to Jack. His displeasure increased as they arrived at the scene of the crime and Jack 'saved the day' by blasting the transporter off the diamonds.

Sky glanced around to the others after lowering his shield and another scowl appeared on his face Jack helped Bridge up from the ground. Normally, he would be the one to do that! Bridge gave a quick concerned glance before looking away again.

"We have a ground full of diamonds, and we can't just leave them here. I suggest someone stay here and guard them while the rest of us report back to Cruger," Sky nodded at the ground.

"Thanks for volunteering," Jack said cheerily, even though Bridge was waving his hand next to him.

"I didn't volunteer!" Sky scowled.

"Then I order you to stay here," Jack nodded and headed for the jeep with the others.

"One man to guard all these diamonds?" Syd asked surprised.

"Alright. Bridge, keep him company," Jack nodded to Green Ranger. Syd looked very disappointed as she followed Jack and Z to the jeep while Bridge's face resembled that of a gasping fish.

Pretty soon, he was gathering up the diamonds with Sky, neither of them talking, the events from earlier still fresh in mind. Sky was afraid that Bridge wouldn't want to talk to him after what had happened while Bridge was worried that Sky would yell at him if he said anything.

Bridge dropped another handful of diamonds and this time, another handful landed on his head. He let out a surprised gasp and looked up only to Sky grinning at him apologetically.

"Mean!" Bridge laughed, unable to get angry with his teammate when he was smiling. He decided to instead throw a diamond at Sky that hit the Blue Ranger on the nose.

"So, am I forgiven for being a jerk to you?" Sky asked more seriously.

"Of course!" Bridge grinned and Sky went to go get a bottle of water. He stacked the diamonds into a bigger pile as the other Ranger sat down.

"Jack doesn't want me around the action cause he's threatened by me," Sky muttered softly.

"Sky, you know that's not true," Bridge pointed out, frowning.

"Whatever Bridge," Sky took another swig of water.

"Whatever Bridge," Bridge himself mocked and threw a diamond at Sky.

"Stop that," Sky threw it back at him.

"What? You gonna tell Cruger?" Another diamond there.

"Seriously, you'll be sorry."

That would be another diamond.

And that would be Sky getting up and pouring all the water in his bottle on Bridge's head. The Green Ranger let out a gasp as Sky laughed and ran a hand through his wet hair, causing it to stick up.

"This is what it takes to get you to laugh?" Bridge grinned.

"Very funny," Sky instantly sobered.

"It looks good on you!" Bridge said quickly.

Sky barely managed to hide his blush and thanked whatever God was listening o him for making the morpher beep at that point.

"Sky," the Blue Ranger responded.

"Sky, it's Jack," the Red Ranger's voice came from the communicator, "We're in battle. Send Bridge."

"But-" Jack cut the communication and Bridge was already heading towards the jeep. Sky climbed into the driver's seat before him, causing Bridge to look surprised.

"Jack called me," he pointed out.

"I'm not staying out of the action," Sky responded.

"But Sky-"

"Come on."

Bridge buckled in as well, but couldn't help thinking; _I have a bad feeling about this..._

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge lay down on his bed after a long day of playing light-ball with the others. Sky had also joined them, surprisingly, and seemed to have made it his mission to hit the Green Ranger at all times.

"Oh man!" Sky flopped down on his bed as well, "that was good."

"Maybe for you. I'm going to have bruises tomorrow!" Bridge let out a tired laugh.

"You could have dodged that last one," Sky pointed out.

"And I would have if I had known there was a rule that the partner has to hit her teammate!" he winced.

"Syd apologized."

"I'm not sure that was an accident."

"We may never know."

After a few moments silence, Sky spoke up, "I meant what I said earlier. I really am sorry about yelling at you."

"I said it was okay," Bridge frowned.

"No it wasn't. You listen to me whine and complain all day about not being Red Ranger, you tell me everything about you, and you even let me know things you haven't told your parents. Yet, I haven't told you anything."

Bridge didn't know what to say to that.

"My full name is Schuyler Tate, but I prefer Sky. My father was the first Red Ranger of SPD and when he died, I wanted to become the Red Ranger like him, so I joined the Academy. My favorite food is popcorn and I occasionally indulge in junk food. I know the SPD handbook from back to front-" Bridge had to giggle at that, "- and I try to enforce the rules as much as I can. My hobbies are light-ball, reading and music," Sky said without looking at Bridge even once.

Bridge remained quiet and then said, "Music?"

Sky nodded, "I used to write songs sometimes. I also used to play the keyboard. In fact, I still have one."

"Really?" Bridge sat up, "Can you play?"

"Yeah."

"Can you play for me?"

Sky looked at the eager look on Bridge's face and sighed. He got up t the door and locked it before pulling out a dusty case from under his bed. Bridge peered at it as Sky pulled out the key board and some paper and sat on his bed, the keyboard on his lap.

"What's this?" Bridge asked, walking over to his bed and taking a seat before looking at the notes.

"Those are my songs," Sky pulled one out and showed it to him, "This is one of my favorites."

"Can you play it?" Bridge looked really eager.

"Sure, but don't tell anyone," Sky warned and Bridge nodded. The Blue Ranger took a deep breath and began to play the opening notes on his keyboard. Bridge listened to it with a smile and then Sky began to sing.

_**It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see,**_

_**You were always there beside me.**_

_**Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,**_

Bridge had looked at the notes and couldn't help himself. Sky looked surprised as he sang the next line and soon, they were singing together.

_**But you were always there beside me.**_

_**This feeling's like no other, I want you to know,**_

_**That I've never had someone who knows me like you do,**_

_**The way you do.**_

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you,**_

_**No one like you.**_

_**So lonely before I finally found,**_

_**What I've been looking for.**_

"That's lovely," Bridge murmured as they finished.

"Thanks. I never knew you could sing," Sky frowned.

"Neither did I," Bridge looked slightly sheepish.

"Well, you're pretty good for someone who's never done it before," the Blue Ranger smiled.

"Have you written anything else?" Bridge peered at him.

"Yes, actually. This is my most favorite though," he showed Bridge another longer song.

"I like the words, they're really nice!" he smiled.

"Thanks," Sky smiled as well and put his keyboard away, "I have night duty, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"That sucks," Bridge frowned, "The, uh, night duty part. Not the 'see you tomorrow' part. Even though that also sucks because I won't see you till tomorrow, but-"

"I got the point!" Sky laughed and grabbed his jacket, heading out of the room, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," Bridge smiled as Sky left and then flopped back down on his bed, still humming the song they sang together.

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Well, that was a lot better than I expected! Remember, cookies to who guesses the song and it will be credited next chapter! Next chapter up is Dogged! Anyone wants to drop suggestions for that chapter is welcome to leave them!


	4. Dogged

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD!

A/N: Well, Boxer Thief and I have an arrangement; she draws and colors a scene from each chapter of this story and so far, she's drawn for Beginnings and Confronted and she's on her way to finishing the one for Walls. The links for the pictures are:

Beginnings: http:// a-theifs-soul. The-Grip-of-Realization-72514914

Confronted: http:// a-theifs-soul. LOVE-Run-72515451

Just remove the spaces I've left.

Episode Four: Dogged!

Dl

Dl

"WAH!" Bridge let out a surprised yelp as Syd tackled him to the ground, just as the toast ejected from his computer's toaster. Sitting up and shaking his head, he gave her a wounded look, "What was that for?!"

"Toast?" Syd said incredously, "I thought your computer was going to explode!"

"Why would it do that?" Bridge now looked confused, "Sky would kill me! I just amped it up to make toast! Wanna piece?" he grinned sheepishly.

"No! I just came by to give you this," Syd handed him his magazine and headed off, scowling while RIC meowed behind her. Shaking his head, Bridge stuck another piece of toast inside the toaster as he picked up the ruined ones on the floor. This time, he grabbed the toaster to straighten out the angle so that the toast landed on the plate.

"Bridge?" Sky's voice came from the door and Bridge let out a surprised squeak, turning around with the toaster still in his hands. There was a 'pop' and, since Bridge had the it inadvertently aimed at Sky, the toast sprang out and hit Sky in the face.

"BRIDGE!" Sky yelled indignantly while the Green Ranger barely managed to stifle the giggles that threatened to erupt as he took in the sight of Sky standing there with a butter on his face and in his hair and the toast that had smacked him in his hand.

"Sorry?" Bridge grinned and grabbed a tissue, dabbing away the butter.

Sky blinked at the sight of Bridge smiling and wiping away the butter that was on his face and then blushed at their proximity.

"There! You are buttery no more!" Bridge stepped back and wiggled his fingers.

"Why were you aiming that at me anyway?" Sky asked.

"I wasn't aiming it! Well, that's not true, I was aiming it, but not at you. I was aiming at the plate because the toast didn't land on the plate the first time and instead landed on the floor, from which I couldn't eat because it's not that clean. So I decided to try and aim it properly and you startled me and I turned around and the toast popped out at that time and that's why you are holding it n- umph!" Bridge was silenced by Sky stuffing said piece of toast in his mouth.

"Was that even words?" Sky blinked.

Bridge blushed as he took a proper bite of the toast and then sat down on his bed, barely managing not to trip over the various things that were on his floor.

"Bridge, when will you clean this stuff up? You don't even use all this!" Sky frowned.

"That's not true! I use the microscope and my computer regularly for stuff, my guitar and skateboard may not be used as regularly, but I can't help it! The Rubik's cube is already solved so I can't use it but I heard it's hard to solve so I keep it like a memento, as it is with my dinosaur models."

"Why don't you use the guitar and skateboard?"

"No time. The Commander isn't going to let me skateboard out at night or even during the say! And I've seen the way you act when I talk in the night, I can't really see you willing to put up with my caterwauling at night."

"I've heard you sing," Sky reminded him, "I serious doubt you 'caterwaul'."

"Well, I don't really find time for it," Bridge shrugged, "I used to do it a lot when I was a kid cause-" he broke off there, looking down at the floor.

"Because?" Sky pressed. The alarms rang at that point, saving Bridge from answering and the Rangers darted out of the room, heading towards the Command Centre.

Dl

Dl

"Bridge, careful!" Boom said in a scared tone as Bridge let out a yell of pain from holding the welding-flame too close to his wrist.

Bridge let out a couple of curses –softly, of course –and scrabbled around in the First Aid box they kept in his and Boom's shared lab due to their tendency to blow things up. There was a dark scorch mark on his left wrist where the glove had slipped down without him noticing.

"Bridge, go run that under water, I'll get you the bandages," Boom offered.

"Thanks, Bridge muttered and thoroughly washed the wound, his mind still on what he had nearly revealed to Sky. He had never told anyone about his past in detail and had never even mentioned what he just had to Sky.

"Okay, I know your mind isn't on RIC and the only thing that can distract you this much is Sky, so what's on your mind?" Boom asked as he helped Bridge wrap the bandage around his wound.

"Nothing, Boom, I jus...hang on, what do mean Sky is the only person who can distract me?" Bridge frowned.

"Well, he is. The last time I've seen you hurt yourself while doing a project was when you and Sky had that fight about cleanliness, remember?" Bridge nodded and Boom went on, "This is the same as that except you nearly sliced your hand off instead of burning it."

"Not sure which would be better," Bridge stuck out his tongue.

"Burning. Because it would cauterize the wound," Boom offered.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Bridge said with an 'ugh' expression on his face.

"Sorry. Anyway, what did your crush do know?" Boom asked with a smirk.

"My what?" Bridge blinked and then blushed, "I don't have a crush on Sky!"

"Suuuuuuure you don't," Boom said with an all-knowing grin and then turned back to work on RIC.

"I don't!" Bridge scowled and resumed his working as well, determined to finish to the project and not think about Sky.

Dl

Dl

"Bridge, what are you doing?" Sky groaned. It was nearly three in the morning and Bridge was still working on his bed, drawing or writing something, then scratching it out.

"Working on how to repair RIC," Bridge responded for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew Sky was tired and that it was getting late, but he also knew he had to finish working out the schematics.

"Bridge, that dog was obsolete! Why are you so bent on rebuilding him? He's just a robot!" Sky growled and then blinked as Bridge threw the pad on the floor.

"Sky, RIC may be 'just a robot' to you, but he's more than that to me!" Bridge said in a loud whisper.

"What?"

"I first met RIC when I was a D-squad cadet, a couple weeks after I met you. You know how you were before that incident," Bridge saw Sky look guilty and gave him a small reassuring smile before continuing with his tale.

"The first few weeks were rough on me cause of the kids calling me a freak and stuff, but one day, I couldn't take it anymore and locked myself in one of those smaller labs that Kat let me use. RIC was in there. I didn't have my gloves on because I thought I was alone and I prefer not to have my hands restricted when I'm letting out a lot of intense emotions because as my gloves prevent emotions from coming into me, they prevent mine from coming out. Anyway, I didn't know RIC was there at first, but then he nudged me on my bare hand. That was the first time I've ever touched anything without my gloves," Bridge looked at his gloves and sighed softly.

"RIC was the only thing I could both talk to and touch, without getting an overload of emotions. Even though he couldn't talk back, I felt he understood me. That's why I'm so interested in RIC and mechanics. Because they're a way for me to have friends that can't hurt me...or that I can't hurt."

Sky had heard enough. He got off his bed and sat on Bridge, drawing him into a gentle hug.

"I had no idea..." he said quietly, "Bridge, I really do wish it hadn't taken me so long to try and be friends with you...but remember, you can touch me."

Bridge shook his head and pulled away, "No I can't! You know why not, Sky!"

Sky held out his hand, "But what if my shields block you out?"

Bridge didn't know what to say to that, he certainly wasn't expecting it after all. After a little bit of hesitation, he slowly pulled off the glove on his left hand and placed it in Sky's.

Sky's eyes widened with concern at the sight of the bandage, but that concern was driven out for new one when he felt Bridge's hand in his own. He tried to keep his thoughts as stable as ever, but also tried to keep in mind procedures incase something should go wrong.

Bridge, however, was too astonished at the fact that he couldn't hear Sky's thoughts and soon, he was completely surrounded by the warmth of Sky's hand an his aura.

Sky heard Bridge's soft sigh and tightened his fingers, twining them with Bridge's, still keeping his shields firmly in place.

"I can't hear anything," Bridge murmured, "I can't se your past or anything. All I can see is your aura!" Bridge looked up at Sky, his eyes shining with joy, "I've never touched someone without seeing things!"

"You see, Bridge? I'm always there if you want to touch me," Sky grinned and Bridge smiled back.

"Thank you," Bridge said softly.

"Anytime. Now let's get some sleep or I'll fall face-down into my food tomorrow," Sky said in a sleepy tone and got into his bed, followed by Bridge burrowing under his own covers.

"Night, Bridge. I'm sure you'll fix RIC."

"Night, Sky. You better hope so. He hid your handbook somewhere that he only knows about."

"WHAT?!"

Dl

Dl

Okay, maybe this isn't my best chapter...but Dogged had me stumped! This was the best I could get! Well, could write anyway. I might have another part of the Holiday Series up for New Year's, but don't get your hopes up. Next chapter up for this is Abridged! You know it's gonna be gooooooood!


	5. Abridged

Disclaimer: NOO!

A/N: I am _such_ an idiot. (headdesk) I forgot to credit the song they had sung in Walls! Anyway, that song does not belong to me; it belongs to High School Musical. Moving on, welcome to Abridged!

Episode Six: A-Bridged!

Dl

Dl

Dl

"Bridge, go to sleep already!" Sky groaned.

"I'm nearly done, Sky!" Bridge replied.

Sky scowled for the umpteenth time. It was three in the morning and Bridge was refusing to go to bed until he finished his bath book. Because of that, he had his desk's light on and it was shining directly into Sky's eyes, preventing him from getting any sleep as well.

"Bridge!"

"Just five more minutes!"

Sky finally let out a groan and stood up, striding over to where his roommate was bending over the book. He snatched it out of his hands, ignoring Bridge's sound of protest, put it back on the shelf and then grabbed Bridge by the back of his collar, nearly dragging him to his bed.

"Now go to sleep!" Sky grumbled, making way to his own bed. He heard no response from Bridge and quickly fell asleep in the resulting silence. It felt like he had only been sleeping for a minute, before he felt someone shaking him.

"Sky?" Bridge's voice said tentatively.

"Mmph, what?" Sky whined.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Bridge asked.

"What?!" Sky nearly fell out of the bed and then realized the rest of what Bridge had said. It wasn't exactly the words that had shocked him, well, okay they had, but it was the fact that he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea.

"Sky?"

"Yeah, fine, if it'll keep you quiet," Sky groaned and shifted over to make room for Bridge. The Green Ranger hopped into the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Night, Sky," he let out a yawn.

"Bridge, why do you read the bath book when it gives you nightmares?" Sky questioned and then looked down to see that Bridge had already fallen asleep. He shook his head and, making sure not to bump into Bridge, turned over and went back to sleep as well.

Dl

The next morning, Sky woke up to feeling a large warmth pressed into his chest. He looked down and nearly let out a yell to realize that sometime during the night, both he and Bridge had moved closer and now the Green Ranger's back was pressed into his chest and Sky had an arm around him.

Sky took a couple deep breaths and shifted back before sitting up and prodding Bridge's shoulder, "Bridge?"

"Mmph?" was the questioning noise.

"It's time to get up," Sky responded.

"Mm..."

"Bridge!"

"...Mmuck off, Sky," Bridge grumbled.

Sky chuckled and then prodded him again, "Bridge, no swearing, remember?"

Bridge grumbled and got out of the bed, trudging his way to the shower while Sky waited, hoping that it would wake him up. Five minutes later, Bridge came bouncing from the bathroom in his green SPD shirt and pants, while Sky went in. Twenty minutes later, both of them were ready for duty and they headed out to the Mess Hall for breakfast.

Dl

Dl

Sky groaned as he entered the room to find Bridge sprawled on the floor with books scattered about him. Why couldn't the Green Ranger accept that T-top was the criminal? It was so obvious!

"I know what you're gonna say, Sky," Bridge responded, looking up at him, "but whether you guys believe me or not, I still know that T-top is innocent."

"Bridge, all evidence points to T-top, what makes you think he's innocent?"

"I read his aura, remember?" Bridge shut his book, "bright amber is definitely not an evil aura."

"What if you were wrong?" Sky asked.

"When it comes to aura-reading, have I ever been wrong?" Bridge asked, standing up to face Sky as well, "Or do you guys doubt me just because I'm weird?"

"What?" Sky's eyes widened.

"Back in the Command Centre, when Cruger asked if any of you wanted to come with me, you all just looked away! What, I'm just an embarrassment to you now?" Bridge near-yelled.

Sky was very thankful that their rooms were sound-proof, "What in the world makes you think that?"

"Everything! I just- just forget it!" Bridge let out an exasperated sigh and, grabbing his jacket from his bed, walked out of the room.

Sky sat down on his bed, staring after him in surprise. The normally calm Bridge suddenly seemed to have changed into an unpredictable Bridge. He had never seen the Green Ranger get so annoyed with him, when there wasn't any yelling at least.

_He really feels strongly about this..._Sky realized and walked out to follow the Green Ranger, but then decided to go sit in the Rec Room with the others and give his roommate some space to cool down.

Dl

Bridge stormed into his lab, determined to continue his investigation. He was so engrossed in what was on his computer screen, that he didn't notice the person walking up behind him.

"Bridge?" Boom questioned and took a step back as Bridge nearly fell off his seat in shock.

"Boom!" Bridge gasped, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," the technician grinned, "think of it as payback for the hose incident."

"I didn't force you to do it," Bridge laughed as he remembered that particular incident earlier.

Boom peered at him suspiciously, "What did Sky do now?"

"Nothing! Why do you always assume Sky does something whenever I'm upset?" Bridge groaned.

"Okay. Why are you upset?" he went on.

"I-" Bridge frowned and looked away for a second, "Boom, am I really so full of crap that people can't take me seriously?"

"What kind of question is that?" Boom blinked.

"I'm just...never mind," Bridge turned back to his computer, sighing.

"Bridge," Boom turned him around to face him, "who told you that?"

"I'm just assuming," the Green Ranger looked down, "why doesn't anyone trust me?"

"Whoa, whoever doesn't trust you is a moron! You are the most trustworthy person I've ever met! You were the only person who didn't think I was a complete failure when I flunked out of the Academy! It was your idea for me to apply as Kat's assistant! Without you, I probably wouldn't even be here!" Boom counted them off on his fingers and put his hands on Bridge's shoulders.

"Then why don't the Rangers trust me?" he asked plaintively.

"I don't know, but if you think that T-top is innocent, then prove it to them! I believe you and am with you one hundred percent," Boom grinned.

"Thanks," Bridge grinned back and turned to his computer, "Now let's find us a bank robber!"

"Right there with you!"

Dl

Dl

In the Rec Room, Jack was ranting about how they could have captured T-top if Bridge hadn't been on a wild goose-chase and couldn't help but retort.

"Bridge feels strongly about this, guys," Sky provided, even though his roommate couldn't hear them, "I say we give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Sky, there is no one else who can slice like that!" Jack pointed out.

"No one who can slice like that as far as we've seen," Sky said.

"I still say we could have caught T-top if Bridge wasn't on a wild goose chase!" Jack gestured angrily.

"For your information Jack," Bridge walked in, "I wasn't off chasing gooses. Or geeses. Or...goosi?" he trailed off with a confused look and then shook himself, "Anyway, I still think T-top is innocent!"

The alarms rang again and Bridge groaned at the accompanying announcement, "Or maybe he isn't."

Arriving on the scene of the crime and discovering that T-top was, indeed, innocent, Sky knew that he and the others owed Bridge an apology alright. That thought was dismissed for a while when Hydrax launched an all out assault on Bridge.

Bridge was taken by surprise as she shot the concentrated beam of water at him and was sent to the ground by a kick. Before he could react, Hydrax kicked him hard enough to send him right through the wall.

"Let's get in there!" Sky cried out and began to move forward, but Jack held him back. The Blue Ranger turned to him with a scowl but his attention was captured at the sight of Bridge pulling himself out of the wall and walking towards Hydrax.

"Bring it," Bridge said simply and Sky could hear an unfamiliar tone in his voice. _He sounds almost...arrogant_, Sky thought.

Hydrax charged him, but this time Bridge was ready, ducking beneath her kick and kicking her ankle, knocking her off balance and then kicking her in the stomach in the same motion. Before Hydrax could react, the Green Ranger moved forward with extremely fast punches and kicks, before knocking her back with an especially hard kick to the stomach.

"That was fantastic!" Jack blurted in shock.

"Thanks," Bridge said smugly.

Sky watched as Bridge confined the criminal and then began to explain how he had figured out the witness was the criminal, but he was then dragged away by Z and Syd, leaving Bridge behind.

Dl

Dl

Bridge stormed into his and Sky's shared room where the Blue Ranger was lying on his bed. Sky sat up as he came in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You left me!" Bridge bit out.

"Not by choice!"

"I can't believe you! First, you guys doubt me all the time! Then, when we do have the evidence, I'm right, you guys run off! Why?" Bridge scowled.

"Syd and Z dragged me off!" Sky protested.

"Am I really that untrustworthy?" the accusing tone in Bridge's voice was gone, left by a soft vulnerable tone.

"Of course not!" Sky sat up, "I trust you with my life!"

"Then why didn't you believe me?" Bridge asked in that same tone.

Sky had no answer to that, at least not one that Bridge hadn't already mentioned.

"Bridge-"

"Am I really that annoying and weird that you can't stand me?"

"Bridge-"

"Do you guys even care about what I have to say anything?"

"Bridge-"

Bridge continued to ask questions, each one cutting a little deeper into Sky, until finally, he asked the question which finally changed their lives.

"Do you not give a damn about me at all?"

Sky had had enough. He got up from his bed and grabbed Bridge by the arms, pulling him close and placing a fierce kiss on his lips, stopping him from speaking anymore hurtful words. He didn't know what he felt more panicked about: The fact that Bridge thought he didn't care about him, or that he was kissing another guy, his best friend, but he wasn't feeling guilty or odd. It felt...right.

Bridge, on the other hand, was in pure shock at the feel of Sky's lips against his. He definitely had not pegged Sky for liking other guys, especially not him. He didn't know how to react to the kiss, so he didn't, just stood there as stiff as board.

Finally, Sky pulled away and saw the most entrancing blue eyes looking up at him in shock and confusion. He suddenly seemed to realize what had happened and his eyes widened.

"Oh God..." Sky muttered, "I-I'm sorry." He ran out of the room.

Bridge slid down to the floor on his knees as Sky ran off, half wanting to call him back, the other half wondering what the hell had just happened. Sky had just kissed him, his best friend had just kissed him, and then run off. He wasn't sure if Sky just did it without thinking and was now repulsed or whether he really did like him as something more than a friend.

Bridge strolled out of his room as well, but headed in the opposite direction of Sky. He definitely needed time to think on his own.

Hell, they both probably did.

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Abridged is done! WOOT! Their first kiss! Now the question remains whether Bridge and Sky can accept it was a love thing...or a one-time thing. Next up is Sam and more secrets are revealed about their families.


	6. Sam Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD, God dammit!

A/N: My first two-parter chapter! Here's Sam Part One!

Summary: Things are awkward between Bridge and Sky following Sky's impulsive actions and now more is revealed about Bridge's past and Sky's family.

Episode: Sam Part One

Dl

Dl

Dl

Z sighed as she watched Bridge wander out the door, one hand holding the book he was engrossed in and the other holding a piece of toast, and run into Sky. Bridge looked up in shock then looked back down again, mumbling an apology and maneuvering around Sky. The Blue Ranger watched the other leave and sighed, entering the Rec Room and sitting down in one of the chairs nearby.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Bridge?" she asked without preamble, setting down her earphones.

Sky looked up at her, startled, before turning his attention to the handbook in his hand, "Nothing at all."

"Sky, I may not know you too much, but I do know that you and Bridge have been acting really odd these last few days. You two won't even sit in the same room for more than a minute!"

"It's nothing. I just...did something stupid," Sky grunted, a flicker of regret sneaking through his emotionless mask.

"Whatever stupid thing you did, you should talk to Bridge about it. Try and make it up to him or something, tell him you're sorry," Z suggested.

"It's not that easy, Z," Sky groaned.

"God, stop acting like you kissed him or something!" she said with an eye roll.

Sky flinched visibly, but fortunately Z didn't notice, "I did something just as bad."

"Tell him that you're sorry," she repeated, "this is affecting both of you and we can't work as a team if we're avoiding each other."

Sky thought about what she said and then stood up, walking out the door and heading towards his and Bridge's shared room as Syd and Jack entered the room, staring at his back as he left without a word.

Dl

Dl

Dl

As he went through the corridors, Sky couldn't help but think about that damned kiss that was the reason for the awkwardness between him and Bridge. The Green Ranger had been avoiding him ever since that night, sometimes not even entering the room if he was in there.

At night, he would either sleep in the Lounge or wait until he was sure Sky was asleep before entering the room and leaving before he woke up. Sky had nearly stayed up the entire night waiting for him once and Bridge had not arrived at all until after Sky fell asleep which was nearly five a.m.

During duty, Bridge would sit far off from Sky and avoid talking to him at all costs, but Sky had to smirk a bit at the blush that graced the Green Ranger's cheeks whenever he saw Sky looking over at him. Sky had no inhibitions thinking about how alluring Bridge seemed to be whenever he was blushing or smiling. He had long admitted that he did like the Green Ranger as something more than a friend and couldn't seem to be able to let go of that small strand of hope that his feelings would be returned.

Bridge however had no idea what he felt for Sky. The feelings were foreign to him, he had never expected someone to love him the way Sky did. The moment Sky's lips had touched his, Bridge had felt everything he had been feeling. The emotion shock had stopped him from responding, but most of all, the shock that his best friend was kissing him had led to him freaking out.

"Bridge?"

The Ranger in question looked up in shock at the sight of Sky leaning against the door, looking at him.

"Hey," Bridge said nervously.

Sky inwardly winced but came into the room, sitting down on his bed, facing Bridge, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Bridge asked, feigning innocence.

"You know very well," Sky gave him a look and Bridge dropped his façade, looking away, "I'm sorry about what happened Bridge; I really didn't mean to scare you like that-"

"You didn't scare me," Bridge interrupted, "I scared myself."

"What?"

"I wasn't exactly protesting if you remember," Bridge pointed out.

"You mean..." Sky couldn't help but feel another spark at that.

"I'm not sure what I mean, Sky. I'm confused. I just...need some time to understand what I'm feeling and what you are," Bridge looked at him, "I need some space to think."

"You can think on your head in the Rec Room because everyone is getting suspicious about us," Sky stood up and gave Bridge a hand up off the bed.

Bridge let go of Sky's hand as soon as he got up and headed towards the Rec Room, but before leaving he turned back to the Blue Ranger, "Act the way you always do around me, try to convince them that we're fine."

Dl

Dl

Dl

Sky tried not to bang his head on the nearest wall close to him as he saw Bridge keeping his distance even more than usual. The others hadn't noticed because Z was doing the same thing, thanks to his 'freak' comment. He hadn't thought about how that word would have affected Z, who lived on the streets without her parents, and Bridge, who he had known was sensitive about his powers.

"Bridge, can you scan this?" Z's voice broke through his musing and he watched as Bridge took off his glove and clutched the doll, recoiling as the thing's memories flooded into his mind. After a few seconds passed, Bridge pulled the thing from his hand and tilted back, nearly crumpling to the floor, but Sky and Jack managed to push him upright.

Sky frowned as they left the building to give the dolls to Kat as Bridge tipped and weaved slightly the entire way to the vehicles. The Green Ranger made his way to his bike, but Sky grabbed his shoulder, barely managing to keep Bridge upright as even that small motion caused him to nearly fall.

"You're in no condition to ride that thing. Z or Syd can ride it back, you're coming with me in the jeep," he said in a decisive tone.

Bridge glared at him, but as the others left, Bridge's knees gave out and he crumbled to the sandy ground. Sky barely managed to catch him and, in a quick glance, assessed that Bridge was barely conscious. He lifted him into the jeep and drove back as quickly as he could keep an eye on his the entire way. Once they reached the base, he managed to get Bridge on his feet, keeping one arm around him for support.

"Do you want to go to Kat?" Sky asked, but Bridge shook his head. "Maybe you should, you don't seem all that well-"

"Sky," Bridge cut in tightly, "No one needs to know about this, understood?"

Sky was taken aback by Bridge's tone, "What?"

"You will not mention this to anyone, not our teammates, not the Commander, not Kat, no one."

"Bridge, you can barely walk! They deserve to know that your powers can drain you out this much!"

"It doesn't affect the team and I'll be fine with a little rest, no fuss. They are not going to find out, got it?" Bridge narrowed his eyes at him.

Sky opened his mouth to protest but could see that he could talk himself blue in the face and not change Bridge's mind; the Green Ranger was just as stubborn, if not more, than he was. "Fine, but if you collapse again or lose consciousness or still feel drained after you rest, I'll be dragging your butt to the infirmary, even if I have to carry you kicking and screaming."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bridge said before he could stop himself...and then blushed a bright pink.

Sky was already reaching the shade of color Jack was wearing at the fact that he would like it and, a quick mental thwap later, he knocked away the thoughts from his head as he reached their shared room.

"I'll get us some lunch," he set Bridge down on his bed and went to go and get some food for them. He returned with two plates of spicy curry rice and Bridge's eyes lit up before he dug into his own plate.

"How is it?" Sky asked, eating at a slower pace.

"Great!" Bridge said quickly before returning to his food inhaling.

"Should be, since I made it," Sky grinned and Bridge looked over at him.

"You made this?" Sky nodded, "well, you're good!"

"Thanks. I think after this you should take a nap and I'll tell the others that you were feeling a little dizzy. They won't question it since you stand on your head most of the time."

"Haha," Bridge said dryly but pushed away his plate and burrowed under his covers. Sky heard soft snores coming from somewhere in the Bridge-cocoon and chuckled, grabbing the plate before heading outside.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge felt like he had been sleeping for only a few minutes when he was lightly woken up by something shaking his shoulder. He groaned and turned over, peering up at the blurry face above his.

"Sorry to wake you buddy, but the others found a doll that Sam was apparently talking to," Sky said softly.

"And they want me to scan it?" Bridge groaned, sitting up.

"Yeah, I tried to think of an excuse for you to not to, but without telling them about the fainting, it was hard. I'll tell them you're still tired though," Sky made to leave the room.

"No, I think I can handle another round," Bridge stood up and headed to the bathroom and within five minutes, was out dressed in his uniform and looking fresh as a daisy.

Sky followed Bridge and studied his bouncing steps with amusement, worry and confusion, "How can you be this energetic when you looked dead earlier?"

Bridge grinned at him, "Inside, I'm barely able to keep myself walking straight." He grinned disarmingly as they entered the room and perched himself on top of Cruger's desk. He took the doll's hands in his and barely kept himself from screaming at the sight of the darkness that was in the toy.

Bridge steeled himself and searched into the memories, trying his hardest to find Sam. The boys reminded him a lot of himself when he was a child, friendly and lonely. A young innocent child ostracized because of his hands. Bridge thanked whatever God there was for not making Sam's powers so bad that he would be forced to wear gloves. Living on the streets as a child with gloves on even in the hottest of weather, unable to explain why, would be a fate worse than death.

"Found him!" he announced, "he's in Gold's junkyard near the river."

"I'm going after him!" Z announced.

"Cruger interrupted, "You are not going there alone, Delgado."

"Sir, I have to!" she protested.

"I'm going with you!" Jack spoke up.

Before Cruger could protest, Bridge hopped down from his perch, "Jack, I think it's better that I go."

Z looked over at him, "I think that Sam should meet someone who's lived-"

"I haven't lived on the streets," Bridge interrupted, "but that doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to be seen as a freak and bullied. Sam is a lot more like me than you guys think."

Z remained silent and locked her eyes with Bridge, "Fine, we go."

Dl

Dl

Dl

"Bridge, what did you mean by you know what it's like to be different?" Z questioned as they walked towards the junkyard.

"Z, just because I grew up in a house doesn't mean that I wasn't treated as a freak," Bridge said softly, "after all, what normal person wears leather gloves on the hottest day of the year?"

"How long have you had your powers?"

"Forever. I've been wearing gloves ever since I was three and they found out what was wrong with me," Bridge looked down at his hands, then steeled himself as they entered the junkyard and looked about for Sam.

"Bridge!" Z called for him and he turned to see her looking at Sam who was keeping some distance between them.

"Sam, don't be afraid," Z said gently as Sam backed away from Bridge, "he's like us."

"Us?" Sam questioned.

Bridge waved a black gloved hand at him and Sam stared at him, "What's your power?"

Bridge grinned waved a hand at the trash-can nearby. The can shook a bit before rising a bit into the air. Z and Sam looked over at Bridge and his eyes were narrowed in concentration, turning into a bright green and he was biting his lip. Suddenly, his eyes cleared and the can dropped to the ground.

"See?" Z said to Sam.

"Sam, I know how you feel," Bridge said gently, crouching down, "I know it isn't easy to grow up in a place where everyone thinks you're odd. It's even harder to do it alone. In the Academy, no one will ever bother you about your powers, they won't look at you like you're a freak, they'll look at you like you're a human."

Z joined in, "Sam, please come with us. We want to be your friends, but only if you want to be."

Sam looked at Bridge and Z, both who were smiling at him gently and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Bugglesworth hopped down with an Orangehead.

Bridge and Z backed towards Sam, shielding him from the two villains. Z's hand crept towards her morpher and Bridge kept an eye on the villains.

"Time to go Sam!" Bugglesworth said in a high-pitched voice, "And time for you Rangers to go as well!" The Orangehead stepped up and waved it's sword around.

"Great..." Bridge and Z muttered, knowing this was not going to go well.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Ooooh! Aren't I cruel and evil?! And to think I couldn't think of anything for the first part of the Sam saga! Stay tuned!


	7. Sam Part 2

Disclaimer: NO!

A/N: Sorry guys, lost the inspiration to continue with A New Hero. It's not on hiatus, but it'll take some time to be updated until I feel like it... Also, let this chapter count as a Valentine's Day chapter, because I don't have time or energy to write another part of the Holiday Series...

Episode: Sam Part 2!

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge kept his eyes on the Orangehead Krybot and was aware of Z keeping a close eye on Sam. He silently cursed the fact that the other Rangers were not around cause he had a feeling that this Krybot was not like the Bluehead and was much more deadly.

"Take them out!" Bugglesworth squealed.

The Orangehead charged for Z and Sam, but Bridge came in between, managing to deliver a roundhouse kick to its chest and knocking it back slightly, but not enough to do any damage. The robot simply shook it off and raised its sword, slashing down and creating an energy wave that knocked Bridge off his feet.

"Bridge!" Z cried out, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine..." the Green Ranger got to his feet, looking only slightly wounded with a couple of cuts.

"Come on Sam!" Bugglesworth went to the child.

"Z, get to Sam!" Bridge urged, "Leave the bot to me."

Z looked reluctant but understood his reasoning, heading towards the monster and the child. The Orangehead tried to follow her, but Bridge came in its way, blocking Z.

"Die Ranger!" the robot yelled and swung its sword once again. Bridge managed to dodge and leaped up onto the trashcans, jumping and rolling out of the way of the wave. Suddenly, one can fell over; causing him to trip and he fell to the ground. The Orangehead came towards and launched another attack.

Bridge felt a burning sensation in his head and felt some sort of rush of heat throughout his body. It felt like he had been wrapped in a blanket on a cold day. The Orangehead came closer and Bridge felt like he was being separated from his body, but before anything could happen-

"YEE-HAA!" Jack yelled as his bike shot out energy towards the robot, knocking it away from the Green Ranger. Sky and Syd soon followed and the Blue Ranger knelt down next to his roommate.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Fine," Bridge replied, feeling the burning ebbing away and got to his feet. He ran over to where Bugglesworth was leading Sam away and Z was protesting.

"Sam!" he yelled. The boy looked behind him, at the sight of the Rangers being beaten by the robot and raised his hand, teleporting Z and Bridge, along with a robot, to an unknown place.

"Bridge!" Sky yelled as Sam and the monster disappeared.

Dl

Dl

Dl

"Yippee!" Bridge yelped as he dangled over the edge of a cliff. He managed to pull himself up and grabbed his morpher, just as the Orangehead threw Z at him. In barely a minute, his bike showed up, knocking the robot away and both the Rangers managed to escape.

"You guys okay?" Syd asked as soon as she saw the two of them enter the Command Centre.

"I got a whooping and Bridge nearly fell off a cliff, but we're fine," Z responded.

"So Sam is in league with Bugglesworth?" Sky asked shortly.

"He is not!" both Bridge and Z yelled at him, not bothering to hide their irritation.

"Why do you care so much about this?" Sky asked in surprise.

"Sam reminds me of me...when I was a kid," Z said, her anger ebbing away to reveal sorrow.

"Yeah, its tough growing up different," Bridge muttered softly, staring at his hands.

"You have no idea what it's like to endure all the abuse, insults and pain without anyone to understand you, Sky." Z looked up at him in pain, "It's especially bad when you don't have parents."

"I know what you mean," Bridge said softly, giving Z's hand a friendly squeeze as she narrated her story to them.

"It was hard enough being from the streets. But I was so shy, and the kids knew I was different. They were cruel. Called me all sorts of names like 'freak' and 'monster'... I was just a little girl. I couldn't take it any more, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I replicated, and I got out of there. I ran out of the school. I ran, and I ran, and I ran until I couldn't run any more. Then I found myself alone, and this scary-looking creature coming towards me. Then, I heard an explosion! I opened my eyes, and the creature was running away, and there was someone standing in the shadows with a laser. I broke my Z necklace and I was too afraid to go back and get it.

"Who was the guy who saved you?" Syd asked.

"I don't know..." Z whispered.

"The man in the shadows was a dog," Cruger spoke up from behind them, "it was me."

Bridge couldn't believe his ears as Cruger returned Z's necklace and all that got through his brain was a simple, "No. Way."

"I believe it's time you found out how you got your powers," Cruger started, "Aside from these powers, you all have one more thing in common: your parents all worked here at SPD," Cruger began but was interrupted by Syd and Jack.

"My mom's a teacher!"

"My parents were missionaries!"

"You were told this for your own safety," Cruger interrupted them as well. "Your parents were pioneers. They created the technology built into your morphers, led by Dr. Manx."

"Whoa, you mean Kat Manx?" Jack scoffed, "She's twenty-five, thirty tops!"

"She's not as young as you think. Kat is actually one hundred and forty seven earth years old, but I will tell her you said that," Cruger mentally chuckled at their shocked looks.

"All of your parents were dedicated to the same cause as you. There were certain unplanned events that happened in the early testing phases. Kat, being an alien, was unaffected. Not so fortunate were your parents. The prolonged exposure to the cellular enhancers altered their human genes and then yours, giving you your powers.

Bridge remained silent throughout this explanation and, once it was over, left the Command Centre without a word or even a glance back. The others watched him, shocked at his reaction.

"He took this better than I expected," Cruger muttered and Sky left the Command Centre as well to look for his apparently astonished roommate.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge punched the wall in his room and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. Throughout Cruger's explanation, all he could think about was his broken family, his grieving mother, the cause of which was his damn pwoers.

"Bridge?" Sky said softly from the door.

"What?" he responded, his voice muffled.

"What's up with you?" Sky asked softly, prying his hand s away.

"Just thinking," Bridge let out a bitter laugh, "Isn't it ironic that the powers my father died trying to cure were caused by his own doing?"

"What?" Sky asked in shock.

"Since we're talking about our pasts, I think you should know this, Sky," Bridge began, shifting to look him in the eye as they sat together on his bed.

"Know what?" Sky prodded gently.

"My family isn't as perfect as you guys think. I'm from a single parent family," Bridge began, "my mother raised me on her own since I was five because at that time, my father left earth to go and search for a cure to my powers."

"A cure?" Sky asked.

"My powers were driving me mad, Sky. I was slowly losing my mind and people were throwing me in and out of mental institution! My dad heard of a legend on another planet in another part of the galaxy about a plant that can cure any disease, curse or injury. My father went to get it and..." Bridge choked up.

Sky gently wrapped his arms around Bridge and brought him closer, "And?"

"He died there, Sky... they lost contact with him and later found his ship totally destroyed on a deserted planet. The tried to find him, but they didn't even find a body! I thought that there was still a chance that he was alive, but it's been twelve years! Twelve damn years!" Bridge continued to cry into Sky's shoulder.

"Bridge, I'm sorry," Sky whispered to him.

"My mom has been in a depressed funk ever since then. When I found out the reason dad left, I decided to join SPD and use my powers for good instead of bringing misery like they did to my family. I did all this, just for him," he sniffled.

"Bridge..." Sky couldn't think of what to say and just sat there, holding him until the alarm went off and they were called to the Command Centre. Bridge masked his tears with a care-free smile, but this time, he couldn't fool Sky who had seen his face behind the mask.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Sky took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief as he stood before his room. Sam was now a part of SPD and all was right in the world. He was just afraid of what would happen between him and bridge after they had had such an emotional talk, Bridge pouring out his soul to Sky while still wondering about their relationship.

He frowned as he heard Bridge speaking something and forgot to knock as he walked in; startling the Green Ranger into dropping the papers he was holding.

"Sky, can't you knock?" Bridge grinned as he picked up his fallen papers.

"Sorry," Sky looked sheepish and handed them to him, "what's this?"

"Something I wrote," Bridge smiled softly.

"Really?" Sky grinned.

"It was the speech I would have used if my dad were still alive for his fortieth birthday next year..." Bridge sat down, staring at the yellowed pieces of paper, "I wrote it five years ago."

"Can I hear it?" Sky asked softly.

"Do you really want to?" Bridge asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Sky grinned and Bridge grinned back before clearing his throat and looking at the paper.

"I have a dream...to someday be just like my dad. How he gets up, sits down, talks, walks, everything that he does, I want to do it just like him. Stand the way he is right now, like this," Bridge mimicked standing with one hand in his pocket before he let out a chuckle, "Can't do it, I know I can't do it. And perhaps, I never can because... There is no one like my dad in this world."

Sky's eyes began to water as well as Bridge's as the Green Ranger continued with his speech, touching Sky's heart.

"I know that someone up there is happy with me because he gave the right to call my self his son...with pride. Thank you, dad..." Bridge broke off there, swallowing the tears that threatened to fall.

"That's great!" Sky got out, "Your dad would have loved that."

"Thanks..." Bridge smiled tentatively and got up, heading towards the door, "I have a little work in my lab, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, we have to practice our song," Sky grinned.

"Right, our song," Bridge nodded and headed out, but doubled back and placed his hands on Sky's shoulders, reaching up to place a small kiss on the Blue Ranger's cheek before pulling away.

Sky's jaw dropped open in shock as the Green Ranger gave him a smile and walked away with a wave, leaving him in shock over what had just happened. He flopped down onto his bed with a smile, replaying the event in his mind.

_Maybe there's hope yet..._

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Oooh now what will happen? It looks like Bridge is warming up to the idea, but will he still be willing after Dru arrives? Next chapter: Idol!


	8. Idol

Disclaimer: NO!

A/N: Well, since everyone seems to like WIBLF so much, I shall continue with that and slow down Lost Wings a tad, since it might go on for a looooong time. So look out for my new story, tentatively titled 'Dreams of Fire', which will centre around Bridge and Z, but no parings. It's more like a friendship thing. Anyway, on another note, I'm thinking of deleting A New Hero from my list of stories since I doubt I'll update it due to lack of interest. I should have just stuck with Bridge/Sky...

Episode: Idol

Dl

Dl

Dl

Sky looked over at Bridge over the top of his handbook as they lounged about the Command Centre with Jack at Cruger's desk and Syd filing her nails near the panel. The Green Ranger was ready to fall asleep at the controls. Surveillance could get really boring when nothing would happen and Bridge already had enough trouble getting up in the morning without surveillance putting him back to sleep.

Things had gotten much better between him and Bridge and they were no longer awkward. The Green Ranger always blushed when he caught Sky looking over at him with an adoring, hidden gaze and the Blue Ranger loved to wink at him at times, causing Bridge to look away, turning the color of Jack's uniform.

Bridge himself was still coming to terms with his feelings for Sky, but he was pretty sure that he was rather open to the idea of him and Sky being an item. The Green Ranger silently decided to tell Sky about that fact the next time they were alone together.

Had Sky heard what Bridge was thinking, he would have probably bounced then and there. He would have been really embarrassed later, but he would have. The thought of him and Bridge being together brought a smile to his lips which he quickly concealed, preferring to look at the sleepy Ranger.

He listened to Jack's ranting and only came out of his stupor when Syd tried to get the Red Ranger's attention before racing to the camera to see the UFO about to crash in the city.

Sky let out a small chuckle as Jack reprimanded Bridge before morphing into the Blue Ranger and heading out with the others towards the ship which crashed into the ground at the centre of the city. He leaped out of his Zord, followed by the others, and made his way towards the rubble. An alien climbed out of the remains of the ship and stood up shakily.

"Dru?" Sky said in disbelief, demorphing.

"Sky..." Dru let out a laugh as the two friends hugged before clinking their bracelets together.

"Dru?" Bridge whispered softly, the others not hearing him. He demorphed along with the others and snuck one of his gloves off, waving it in front of him. He did not like the swirls of color which came with that sweep and he quickly concealed his hand as Dru turned to him.

"Well, if it isn't Bridge Carson," Dru said amusedly.

"Dru," Bridge answered shortly.

"Still the same, huh?" the alien grinned.

"Apparently, so are you," Bridge answered curtly once more.

Dru shook his head and turned back to Sky, agreeing to head back to headquarters with the others. Jack looked over at Bridge, his gaze flickering from Dru and then back to him. Bridge shook his head and Jack nodded in understanding, looking a bit more wary. As the others left, Dru winked at Bridge, to which the Green Ranger responded by sticking his tongue and following reluctantly.

_I hate him..._ he thought.

Dl

Dl

Dl

"Why do you hate him?"

"Leave it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Bridge, why don't you like him?" Sky asked as he trailed after the Green Ranger in the corridor.

"Sky, I have my reasons not to like him, okay?" Bridge said, ducking into a side way.

"But what are those reasons?"

"I'm not telling," Bridge turned into their room, tossing his jacket off and flopping down on his bed.

Sky followed and sat down on his bed, "Bridge you are my best friend, I want to know why Dru bothers you so much."

Bridge sighed, "Fine, if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. I don't like Dru because I don't feel comfortable around him. I don't know him, okay?"

"That's it?" Sky said in disbelief and then stood up, "You're coming with me."

"What?"

"I have to meet Dru for target practice and you are coming with me," Sky grabbed Bridge by his arm and tugged the protesting Ranger out of the room.

Bridge pulled against Sky's grip, but the Blue ranger would always be stronger than him so Bridge quit fighting and just let himself be dragged into the room where Jack was already shooting and Dru was watching.

"Hey Sky!" Dru grinned, "Bridge."

"Dru." Bridge answered back. He heard Sky's sigh and smirked inwardly at how their roles seemed to have been reversed. He watched as Jack destroyed all targets with three shots. He applauded slightly as Jack took a mock bow and handed the blaster over to Dru.

"Let me load it first!" Jack said.

"One shot is enough," Dru answered and, true to his word, dived to the right, firing off a single shot that destroyed all three targets.

Bridge scowled as Dru showed off again and Jack's fuse was slowly burning. The alien winked at him again and finally, Bridge had had it. Dru knew it made him uncomfortable, having discovered that when a D-squad girl had winked at him once, causing him to blush furiously, and did it whatever chance he got. The Green Ranger loaded one shot into the blaster and took his stance as the targets came in front.

He closed his eyes, concentrating only of the auras of those around him and the sounds the targets made as they whizzed through the air. He turned to his right and fires a shot which hit the wall and bounced off, striking all three targets. He opened his eyes and turned around with a smug smile at the sight of Dru's shocked face, tossing the blaster to Sky as he left the room.

Dl

Dl

Dl

_This is the last straw_, Bridge thought angrily as he strode to his and Sky's room, angry at the way the Blue Ranger had disregarded Jack's apology, even though the Red Ranger had no reason to apologise in the first place.

"what's up, Bridge?" Sky said tightly as the Green Ranger entered the room.

"Jack has reason to be suspicious of Dru, Sky," Bridge said, cutting directly to the chase. Sky's forced pleasantness evaporated in the face of Bridge also siding with Jack and he stood up, towering over the Green Ranger.

"He's got nothing! No reason whatsoever to be suspicious of Dru!" Sky spat.

"Sky, open your eyes! I know Dru is your friend, but can you honestly tell me that you don't find it a little strange that a guy who ahs been MIA for over a year suddenly crash lands in SPD?" Bridge said logically.

"You have no idea what he's been through!" Sky yelled, "Don't talk like you know everything! You don't know anything about me and Dru!"

"Sky, he's not as good and pure as you think of him!" Bridge yelled back, "I've read his aura! It's no different than that of Grumm and Broodwing-" the Green Ranger cut himself off as realization dawned on him.

_The mixed aura... part of it was Broodwing's! Broodwing and Dru are in alliance!_ he thought with horror.

"Oh no..." Bridge murmured and took off towards the docking bay where he knew the Commander's ship would be landing, Sky close behind him. They arrived just in time to see the Commander be shot down by a blast of energy. Bridge ran towards Cruger while Sky headed towards the entrance, hoping to catch the assassin before he escaped.

Half an hour later, Cruger was in the infirmary and Sky was there with him, getting his burnt wrist treated. Bridge alternated between standing with the others and Cruger and sitting next to Sky.

"It wasn't your fault," Bridge said simply to the Blue Ranger.

Sky heard him, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. That guilt lead him to decide to confront Dru alone and, after getting a ten minute headstart from Jack, he was heading towards his bike. He was rather surprised to see that the Green Ranger had reached before him and was leaning against his bike, holding his helmet in his hands.

"I'm going," Sky said with a tone of finality.

"I'm not here to stop you," Bridge said, handing over his helmet, "I'm here to tell you that the Dru you know is gone. Don't let your history with him get in the way of arresting him."

Sky took the helmet and looked at Bridge's downcast eyes, "If you had to arrest me, would you do it?"

Bridge looked up into his eyes, "I would. Because I know it would be what you would want me to do. I would arrest you, even if it meant you hating me forever."

Sky watched as the Green Ranger left the parking lot, laving him with his bike and his helmet in his hands. He hardened his resolve and boarded his bike, heading towards Dru's location.

_It's the only way..._

Dl

Dl

Dl

Sky stared at the broken Tangarian coil he clutched in his hand, reminding of Dru's betrayal and his arrest of his friend. Ever since he had finished cleaning the cement, he had holed himself up in his room, refusing to come out. He hadn't seen Bridge, but he was sure that the Green Ranger definitely didn't want to see him after all the happened. As if his thoughts had summoned him, Bridge entered the room, tossing his jacket into the closet.

"Hey," Sky said.

"Hi," Bridge said back, in the same quiet tone.

"Bridge..." Sky sat up and ran his hand through his hair, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for all this."

Bridge sat down on his bed, looking at Sky expectantly.

"I screwed up, Bridge," Sky admitted, looking at the floor, "and I screwed up big. The Commander nearly died due to my own stubbornness. I deserve to be demoted to D squad if not thrown out of the Academy altogether. I was a complete ass, I should have listened to you and Jack, I should have seen the signs, I should-"

Sky's words were cut off and his eyes widened with surprise as Bridge crossed the room and put his hands of Sky's shoulders, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You should shut up," Bridge said in a soft voice, "I forgive you, Sky. Everyone makes mistakes, both big and little. It's part of being a human being."

Bridge got up and began to leave the room, but this time, Sky wasn't about to let him. He stood up quickly and grabbed Bridge around the waist pulling him away from the door. The Green Ranger let out a yelp of surprise and a laugh as both he and Sky tumbled onto the bed.

"You're not leaving that easily again," Sky said grinning.

"And why not?" Bridge asked.

"Because I want an answer," Sky took a deep breath and looked into Bridge's eyes, "I like you Bridge, a lot. Not in a 'friend' sense but as in something more. I want to be with you, do you want to be with me?"

Bridge was touched by Sky's open honesty and he leaned up, brushing his lips against Sky's, "I do. I really, really, do."

Sky smiled, leaning towards Bridge's lips for a much deeper kiss than the ones they had shared before. It felt absolutely amazing and he could have sworn the two of them were no longer on the bed, but on a cloud. Life seemed perfect for a moment, but as everyone knows, there is no guarantee as to how long the perfection will last.

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Yes, Idol did change their relationship, but for the better! So far, everything seems great, but you never know when life will throw you a curveball! Next chapter up is Stakeout!


	9. Stakeout

Disclaimer: NO!

A/N: Well, this may be my last update until my exams get over, or at least until I cool off thanks to my (sounds of explicit words) French sir. May that man choke on his own cholesterol! I know I'm not a very vindictive person, but when you have to take two hours of continuous French due to his own inability to finish the portion tends to piss you off. Anyway, onwards!

Episode: Stakeout!

Dl

Dl

Dl

"Go Sky!" Bridge cheered as he sat next to Z and watched the blue and red Rangers battle it out on the game station.

"Bridge, why are you only cheering for Sky?" Z asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you only cheering for Jack?" Bridge retorted and Z slapped his shoulder playfully and snorted.

"Nice retort," Z said and Sky was thinking the exact same thing at the same time. He continued to keep his attention on the battle, but a part of his mind kept straying to the past couple days.

It had been two days since Dru's betrayal and his hooking up with Bridge and, though the Dru issue was still painful, he was happy with the way things had gone. After they had admitted their mutual desire to start a relationship, Sky felt happier than he eve had since his father's death.

Bridge was happy as well, finally having someone who he loved, who loved him back and who he could touch without harming. Whenever they kissed, Sky always persuaded Bridge to take off his gloves, knowing it made Bridge extremely happy to know that he didn't have to fear skin to skin contact with him.

Sky had only one problem with their relationship: their friends. He knew that he and Bridge were eventually going to have to talk about telling their friends and he wasn't ready for that. That would be a problem, but they would overcome it easily, Sky was sure.

"Ok, how did I not get the memo about the uniforms?" Bridge's surprised voice broke through his music and Sky saw Syd in her dressed up state, which he apparently hadn't noticed before. After listening to her go on about her birthday, he and Bridge exchanged amused glances before shaking their heads at their spoilt friend.

After learning that both Jack and Syd were to do stakeout, Sky retired to his room to maybe get in a little exercise in before another emergency. Sky had finished his squats and was just beginning his push-ups when Bridge entered the room and stepped over him to lie down on his own bed.

"Really, Sky...can't you just relax with the time we have?" Bridge asked with a smiled as he turned so that his head was hanging backward over the edge of the bed.

Sky smiled at him and continued his push-ups, "This is my way of relaxing."

"Really? I thought it would be something like this..." Bridge shifted forward a bit so he and Sky could share a soft upside down kiss.

"...That is another way," Sky agreed after they broke apart, "hmm, tell you what. Normally I do about fifty push-ups, but if you sit on my back while I'm doing this, I'll only do twenty."

"You're sure you'll be able to support my weight?" Bridge asked with a raised eyebrow."

"I think I'll survive, if you've been laying off junk food for a while," Sky snorted and inwardly smirked at Bridge's pout.

Bridge jumped off the bed and sat down cross-legged on Sky's back, carefully balancing himself so that he wouldn't fall off.

"...Bridge?" Sky asked after a few seconds.

"What? Am I too heavy?" Bridge asked back.

"What do you eat? You're surprising light!" Sky said in slight shock.

"Eh," Bridge shrugged, "Muscle weighs more than fat and I have neither. I prefer working on speed and flexibility rather than strength. Plus, with enough momentum, I can hit hard and fast."

"Mind if I see that later?' Sky asked as he began his push-ups.

"See what?"

"Mind if I spar with you?"

"Sure, but why?" Bridge asked, surprised.

"Wanna see how good you really are," Sky flopped down onto his stomach on purpose.

"Whoa!" Bridge yelped as he fell off Sky's back onto the floor, "dork."

"Come on."

Dl

Dl

Dl

Sky tried to land another punch on Bridge, but it wasn't with the Green Ranger moving so fast. Both of them had gotten their fair chare of hits, Sky more than Bridge. Whereas Bridge's speed helped him land more hits, they weren't as powerful as Sky's.

Bridge ducked another punch and knocked Sky down with a sweeping kick, before hopping back onto his feet and putting some distance between them.

"Time out!" Sky called as he remained on the ground, but in a sitting position. "Pretty good workout," he commented as Bridge sat down next to him.

"I can get in more hits, but what I do with four punches, you do with two," Bridge grinned.

"Yeah, if you were as strong as you are fast, Grumm would be in trouble," Sky stated.

"Thanks," Bridge grinned and then sprang to his feet with Sky as the alarms began ringing. After receiving a debriefing from the Commander, both of them along with Z were crouching among the sand, waiting for Sinuku to show up.

"Sinuku!" Bridge began to get up, but Sky quickly placed a hand on his back and pushed him down.

"Whoa there, cowboy," Sky whispered, "wait."

"Sorry," Bridge whispered back and this time waited until Sky gave the order.

"What now?" Z asked as they were surrounded by Krybots.

"Attack!" Sky went towards the closest group of Krybots as Bridge and Z went towards the others.

Sky flipped over the head of one and kicked it in where the small of the back of a man. He ankle-swept another to the ground before slamming the palm of his hand into the stomach of one more Krybot and elbowing another behind him.

Bridge somersaulted beneath the blow of one Krybot and donkey-kicked it from behind before flipping to his feet and round-housing another to the ground. He jumped to the top of one of the large rocks and kicked another Krybot to the ground before leaping off and kneeing two more in the head.

Z jumped over the kick of a Krybot before replicating and sending one of her duplicates to help Bridge and Sky. She punched one Krybot and kicked another in the stomach before flipping another over her shoulder. Her duplicate threw one Krybot into others, knocking them all down.

"Well, that went well," Bridge stated as he straightened his uniform jacket.

"Bridge, Sinuku escaped!" Z looked over at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I was talking about the fight," Bridge said with a smile and Z sighed in exasperation.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge straightened out his tie as the party went on and skipped to where Sky was standing apart from the others.

"Wow, you're really going wild, huh?" Bridge said in a perfect dead-pan voice as he eyed Sky's uniform.

"I unzipped it," Sky pointed out.

"Hence the wild sarcasm," Bridge shook his head and stood next to Sky, "we need to talk."

"What's up?" Sky asked, hoping it was not the topic he was dreading. _Please, please, don't let it be about telling the others. Anything but that, please. That's all I ask._

"I wanted to talk about us and about telling the others," Bridge said seriously.

_So much for my ever joining the clergy,_ Sky thought darkly and inwardly sighed. "What about us?"

"Sky, shouldn't we tell the others that we're... you know, together?"

"Bridge, I know you want to tell them, but... I'm not ready for this," Sky admitted.

Bridge still looked confused and Sky clarified, "Bridge, you know that our type of love isn't really accepted by SPD. Or anywhere else for that matter. That's what I've been raised to believe."

"Then how..."

"That belief went out of the window the day I met you," Sky smiled and grasped Bridge's hand in his hand. "Just because I'm willing to accept this doesn't mean the rest of them are too."

"But Sky, they're our friends," Bridge insisted.

"I know, but..." Sky bit his lip.

"Alright," Bridge's smile dropped a little, but it was still genuine, "I'll wait until you're ready, but Sky," he turned serious for a second, "I want you to promise that, even if we're just friends in front of the others, you won't be harder on me thinking you have to compensate for something."

"I promise," Sky pressed a kiss to Bridge's hand and then slowly dropped it, not wanting the others to catch them.

"Well then, I'll wait for the day you're ready to tell them," Bridge pressed a small kiss to Sky's cheek before heading back to the party, leaving Sky alone under the tree, blushing red due to the kiss and with a large smile on his face.

Bridge looked back at Sky and saw the smile, a small one creeping up on his face as well. As much as he wanted to tell the others, he wouldn't for Sky's sake. But there was one person who he couldn't lie to.

"Boom, can I talk to you?" Bridge asked the technician.

"Sure, what's up?" Boom asked and blinked as Bridge dragged him off away from the party.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Sky, about this," Bridge said solemnly.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Boom asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Boom, I'm dating Sky," Bridge said in a rush and waited for his reaction.

"What?" the technician said in surprise and then with a smile, "that's great! When did you guys start?"

"A couple days ago," Bridge smiled, "I would have told you earlier, but Sky doesn't want anyone to know about us. That's why you can't tell him you know about us, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Boom gave his friend a hug, "I'm really happy for you, buddy and I hope this works out for you two."

"Thanks," Bridge returned it, "I hope it works out too."

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: WAH! Stakeout is done and thank God it came out somewhat good! I was worried about this one! Next up will be a part of the Holiday Series for SkyTate18's birthday which is on the 12th! ST18, you want any specific plot for the story?


	10. Shadow

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.

A/N: I HATE this chapter! Trying to think up of a plot for this is the main reason I'm so late! I am so sorry guys, but this is going to be a very short chapter...

Dl

Dl

"Bridge?"

The Green Ranger opened his eyes and looked up at his roommate and boyfriend who was standing above him, looking at him worriedly. Bridge was lying under a tree with his hands crossed behind his head wearing casual clothes for once, which consisted of a white shirt and navy blue jeans, while Sky stood over him, wearing his usual uniform.

"What's up, Sky?" Bridge questioned.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sky sat down next to him.

"Yeah, what makes you think otherwise?"

"The fact that you've been sleeping here for seven hours?"

"What?" Bridge sat up and looked at the sky and, for sure, the sun was just setting behind the clouds.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping?" Sky asked.

"Yeah...ever since the Commander mentioned his planet exploding, I've been having these...dreams of a planet exploding, my father and Grumm," Bridge frowned.

"You're probably getting overloaded from all the emotions that have been going around," Sky pointed out and then stood up, "it's getting late, we really should head back to base."

"Sky," Bridge grabbed his hand, "I really don't feel like heading back right now..."

"It's against regulations to stay out very long when on duty," Sky reminded him automatically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Bridge let go of his hand. "You head back, I still need some time," Bridge walked off.

"Bridge, I didn't mea it like that!" Sky chased after him, grabbing his arm, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll stay out with you."

"I'm sorry about being so...odd today, Sky," Bridge rubbed his eyes, "but I'm really tired."

"Who wouldn't be? We've a tough week, what with Benaag and Kat getting kidnapped and all," Sky walked alongside him.

"But those dreams...there's something more to it, something to do with me," Bridge frowned.

"Meaning?"

"Every time I have that dream, I feel some auras from that planet that feel the same as mine..."

"Really? What does that mean?"

"I just don't know..." Bridge sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Maybe you just need to rest and maybe take it easy for a while," Sky said gently.

"No time. Grumm is getting stronger and stronger and we need to be on our toes until he's been taken care off," Bridge said, seriously, and then looked up at Sky, "even though we have a new Ranger, we can't be completely dependent on him."

"That's not what Jack's saying," Sky said with a wry smile.

"Well, that' why he's Jack and I'm Bridge, isn't it?" Bridge grinned at Sky.

"Yup," Sky put his arm around Bridge's shoulders, "And wouldn't have it any other way."

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Yes, I know it's realy short, but I just couldn't think of anything! I'll be back with a rocking chapter again with Abandoned coming up after this! I promise it'll be much better! (goes and cries in a corner at the pathetic chapter) Still doesn't mean that you guys don't leave reviews!


	11. Abandoned

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD!

A/N: Yes, I know you people are probably ready to kill me for not updating in so long, but I couldn't get time! It's now my most important year in college as have my boards this year, add that to my tests, along with my searching for a college in UK to do my undergrad and my joining various skits and all, going out with friends, I don't get time for anything! Plus, I've got a new slash couple and show which has my attention now...

Also, as you might have noticed, Talk Show has been deleted so no more updates on that, guys. Sorry, but, for the record, I didn't delete it willingly!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Kyoshiro-Crimson-King who's been nice enough to agree to write me a fic about my new slash couple! Thanks, manga-buddy!

Episode: Abandoned!

Dl

Dl

Bridge groaned as he touched his shoulder. The Commander had been rather rough this time around and had wrenched his shoulder rather badly. He had taken a look at it in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack to see his shoulder along with half his back had turned a dark color. The bruise was big enough to send him scurrying to the medical wing in a panic without even stopping to tell Sky, who had just entered the room only to see Bridge scurrying out, babbling something at a fast pace.

Sky looked up from where he was lounging on the bed to see Bridge shuffling back into the room, a slight bulge in the shoulder of his jacket, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Felix said it was just a sprain. The Commander overestimated how strong my arms are," Bridge grinned.

"I never really realized how strong the Commander was," Sky commented as he shifted to make room for Bridge to lie down on the bed.

"Me neither. We've never seen him fight before that time with Benaag and even now, I can't believe how one Ranger managed to beat us all..."

Sky draped an arm around his shoulders, taking care with his injured one, and pulled him close, "Yeah, now we have to be even more careful...we just realized how weak we are compared to the Commander and-"

"What do you mean be careful?" Bridge interrupted, "You mean now we can chill! You saw how strong the Commander is! He could beat those guys easy! We don't have to worry that much anymore!"

"But still..."

"Sky, don't try to tell me that you don't feel more relaxed since the Shadow Ranger arrived."

Sky sighed, "Fine, we can relax, but we still have to be careful!"

"I guess that's a start. I'll reform you yet, Sky."

"The amount of experiments you do, _de_forming is more likely..."

"Leave my experiments out of this!"

Dl

Dl

Bridge woke up with a startled gasp in the night, his mind still reeling from the overflow of evil energy coming from somewhere in the city. He blindly reached out for his gloves, thinking he had forgotten to wear them, only to find out that his hands were covered already. He had to wonder what type of evil was strong enough to have been felt right through his gloves but before he could dwell on it any longer, the alarms began ringing loudly.

Sky immediately jolted up and was out the door faster than the time Bridge had announced that his marshmallow creamer was about to ecplode. The Green Ranger followed at a much slower pace, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He looked up and-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Syd screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bridge wailed back and then held his heart, getting a good look at Syd, "Sorry, I thought I was still dreaming..."

"Haha," Syd said sarcastically.

Sky gave him a look, Bridge stuck out his tongue and got into line, transforming with the others before heading out to the district where the monster was attacking. They reached the alley and the monster leapt down from the rooftop, landing on Sky and knocking him down.

"Sky!" Bridge yelled, coming up to help him. He managed to kick the monster off, but it retaliated by grabbing his arm during a punch and twisting it. Bridge yelped at the sudden pressure on his injured shoulder and the monster heaved him at Sky knocking them both down, causing Bridge to demorph back into his civilian form.

After a few feeble attempts from the others and an unanswered call to the Shadow Ranger, the sun began to rise. The moment the large wolf-like beast saw it, he ran off, but not before dropping a cuff.

Jack demorphed and walked over to it to pick it up, "What do you think this is?"

"Jack," Sky's voice interrupted, "I think we have another problem." He motioned to Bridge who was clutching his injured arm tightly to his body and whimpering in pain.

Dl

Dl

"Where were you Commander?" Jack demanded as they stood before him indignantly, Bridge with his arm in a sling to relieve the pressure on his shoulder and Sky standing protectively next to him.

"I was busy," the Commander growled.

"Busy?" Sky said incredously, "We were getting beat out there!"

Bridge noticed Kat walk in and held up the monster's cuff, "Kat, can you figure out what this is?"

Kat was about to answer when the Commander interrupted, "Figure it out yourself. You are dismissed."

The Rangers left the room in shock and Sky immediately dragged to their Bridge, fortunately not drawing the attention of the others.

"What?" Bridge asked, confused.

Sky touched his arm gently, his eyes softening as Bridge winced slightly, "If only he had come..."

"He couldn't have done anything Sky," Bridge said softly, touching his face, "My arm was already hurt from before. I should have been more careful."

"Always quick to forgive, huh?" Sky smiled.

"I'm made that way," Bridge gave him a small peck on the lips and then drew back, "You be careful though. And I know what you'll say, but if this monster attacks again, I'm coming with you." Sky was about to protest, but Bridge put a finger to his lips, "I know, I know, but I won't let you face this thing without me. If you go, I go."

Sky sighed, "Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

"Nope, but I'll let you conduct the rest of the investigation alone."

Dl

Dl

Bridge ran into the Command Centre, alarms blazing, to be greeted by the sight of the Commander watching the Rangers being beaten up Drakel. He felt a bit of anger at the sight of the Commander watching so calmly, but that wasn't the reason he was there. He quickly removed his sling, wincing even while doing that and grabbed his morpher, morphing before making his way to the battlefield, not noticing the Commander leaving as well.

"Guys!" Bridge yelled as he saw Drakel's tentacles slam Jack and Sky into the ground. He felt the Evil overwhelming him even with his Ranger suit on and barely focused as Drakel ran at him. Bridge had no time to react as the monster tackled him, sending him off the roof of the building they were on and onto the ground below. His Ranger suit prevented him from receiving major damage, but it was still enough to damage his shoulder even more, making him scream out in pain.

"You're going down little Ranger!" the beast cackled, "With the Evil in me, no one can stop me! I'll kill you and then those other pesky brats as well!" He charged up a large beam, aiming for Bridge.

The Ranger struggled to his feet, his suit disappearing around him, no matter how hard he tried to hold onto the morph. Blood dripped down his arm and onto the hard ground as he tried to find someway to defend himself. Bridge wiped away at the blood coming into his eye and wondered if the others would be able to beat this monster without him. They needed the Shadow Ranger, but it was obvious the Commander wasn't going to help.

"Say goodbye, little Ranger!" Drakel laughed.

Bridge closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact of the beam, but all of a sudden, he felt a large power swelling up inside of him, filling him with heat. He recognized this as the same power he had experienced, had felt in him the day he found Sam. This time however, the power was not about to wane. He opened his eyes, seeing without seeing and vaguely heard the scream of the monster as a bright light enveloped both of them.

Once the light faded, Bridge himself couldn't believe what had happened. The entire ground in front of him was torn up and there was smoke rising from some areas. Drakel was seriously injured and staring at him in shock, unable to believe what had happened.

Bridge let out a gasp at the destruction and his attention was then drawn by the Rangers finally making their way down after they had recovered. Sky made his way to Bridge taking in every injury with concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bridge was about to say 'yes', but instead something else came out of his lips, "What happened?"

Sky looked taken aback, "What do you mean what happened?"

Bridge frowned, "All I remember is falling down from the building..."

Sky looked concerned, "You probably took a rather strong hit," he said as Jack confined Drakel and made his over.

"Might have been the Shadow Ranger or something," he offered, looking around at the destruction, "or at least I hope it is. I do not want to fight against something with this much power..."

"Me neither," the others echoed and laughed.

That night, Bridge sat up on the roof of the Academy and stared up at the stars. He noticed a rather scattered cluster at a certain point and absently wondered if there was once something there which the stars once surrounded. Maybe a planet with people like him? He let out a silent laugh at the thought and fell asleep on the roof, not noticing as his body lit up with a light blue glow, matching one particularly big star's which shined brighter than the others.

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Okay, this may not be my best work, but I'm trying to get my writing groove back...hope I update soon again!


End file.
